Baruto
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU Crossover with The Simpsons. Naruto dies at the Valley of the End, however he's reincarnated in another world as another spiky blonde haired prankster. But what happens when he remembers his past life... and Sasuke is his new teacher! Please R
1. Reincarnated Prankster

A/N: This idea came from the fact that well you look at Bart Simpson and Naruto tell me they don't look a like... tell me... anyway was I had this in my head for a while, there will be 4 main Naruto characters in this story: Naruto (though technically he's also Bart), Sasuke, Kyubi and a 4th person who won't appear until the 4th chapter (hint: 4) Anyways enjoy! 

Disclaimer (written on a chalkboard): I don't own Naruto or The Simpsons I don't own Naruto or the The Simpsons I don't own Naruto or The Simpsons I don't own Naruto or The Simpsons I don't own Naruto or The Simpsons

Me: My hand's begging to hurt!

Bart: Oh boo hoo... I've been doing for almost 20 years and you don't hear me complaining.

Baruto

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Reincarnated Prankster

Sasuke looked at the body of his friend… his best friend. Itachi made it look easy, he really did, his older brother, the one that told him about obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan… the one that he swore to kill, it had began to rain which was perfect to what he was feeling, as well as the psychical pain he was in. He walked off in guilt… he just couldn't handle it anymore… he was going to Orochimaru still… no matter what the guilt.

"I'm sorry… Naruto…" thought Sasuke, "Who knows… maybe you will be granted another life… maybe one with a loving family."

Little did Sasuke know was that Naruto's soul was indeed reinserted… And only 10 minutes after he was born… he lit his dad's tie on fire! For Naruto Uzumaki was rein carted as Bart Simpson. Never knowing of his past live… oh well… he would have never known if it wasn't for a series a of events…

10 Years Later…

It was breakfast time at the Simpsons House… Lisa came into the kitchen happily.

"What is it with you?" asked Bart.

"Today we finally get our new teacher!" said Lisa.

"What happened to your old one?" asked Homer.

"Oh Ms. Hoover… she quit because she began to suffer from a Mid-life crisis… she's now working on her screen play." Said Lisa shaking her head.

"It figures with you teacher." Said Bart with a laugh.

"What about you're teacher, it's a wonder Mrs. Krabappel hasn't snapped yet…" said Lisa.

"D'oh!" yelled Bart.

"Hey, that's my line!" said Homer, "you know the rules."

Bart muttered something under his breath as he paid his father a dollar.

Hours later at school, Principal Skinner was showing the new 2nd Grade teacher around, he was a young man in his early 20's, he wore short sleeved collared shirt with a red tie, black pants and write frame glasses and his name was Sasuke Uchiha, he was fresh out of collage and got his first teaching job.

"So you seem happy about starting your new job, then again you're freshly out of collage, so you're going to loose that happiness soon…" said Principal Skinner.

"What does that mean?" asked Sasuke… well Mr. Uchiha.

"Then again you are also heading up detention… which I can't believe…" said principal Skinner.

"What can I say teaching children give me a purpose in life and punishing them helps me get my anger out…" said Mr. Uchiha, "It helps me forget all the mistakes in my life."

"Yes… like stealing the identity of your commanding officer." Said Principal Skinner.

"What?" asked Mr. Uchiha.

"What?" responded Principal Skinner.

That's when they went into the classroom.

"Hello class… this is your new teacher Mr. Uchiha, just don't mess him up like you did you're old one…" said Principal Skinner, "That goes for you Bart!"

"Principal Skinner… Bart's not in the this class." Said Lisa.

"I know…" said Principal Skinner with a laugh, "I never got to prepare a speech for Miss Hoover…"

Principal Skinner left the room and the new teacher got the class started.

"Okay, first off please don't call me Mr. Uchiha… I don't like it, I don't care for it… please call me Sasuke-Sensei!" said Mr. Uchiha… err… Sasuke-Sensei, "Next we'll"

That's when a kid threw a paper airplane at Sasuke-Sensei, he caught in between his fingers and then threw back at the kid… which landed on his desk.

"Whoa!" called out of the class while other clapped.

"Now." Said Sasuke-Sensei, "I know we should get started on lesions right away… but right now I think we should introduce ourselves one by one… by telling each other likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"What about you Sasuke-Sensei?" asked Lisa.

"Well okay, I minds as well go first, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I like teaching, I dislike… certain events in my past, my hobbies in clued working out and… reading a certain book and my dreams for the future… is to ensure every child I teach get a great future… Now… how about you go first." Said Sasuke-Sensei motioning towards Lisa.

"I'm Lisa Simpson, I like ponies and Malibu Stacy and I dislike Phonies. My hobbies are playing saxophone soccer, chemistry and protecting the environment. My dream is become a jazz musician." Said Lisa.

"Okay… thanks Lisa… now who's next." Said Sasuke-Sensei.

Hours later, they were still introducing themselves… not because it took hours, but because they were stuck on the last person.

"So… since I heard you name Ralph…" said Sasuke-Sensei slightly twitching, "What are likes, dislikes, dreams for the future… that kind of stuff."

"My cat smells bad after it uses the box!" said Ralph.

"Yes, yes… I already know…" said Sasuke-Sensei he sighed, "Okay class… who votes to skip Ralph."

Everyone raised their hands…

"Okay… okay… let's begin our lesions…" said Sasuke-Sensei.

Sasuke taught them… he taught them well… Lisa in particular enjoyed the lesions… after class, Lisa waked up to Sasuke-Sensei.

"Wow, Sasuke-Sensei your lesions were amazing! You're a great teacher! You're so passionate about teacher" said Lisa.

"Really! Wait about your last teacher…" said Sasuke.

"Mid-Life crisis…" said Lisa.

"I see…" said Sasuke-Sensei, "Now if you excuse me Lisa… I have to go to detention… I'm heading it up now…"

"Okay… see you tomorrow." Said Lisa.

Elsewhere in the detention room the bullies… and Bart.

"I heard that new guy is the new 2nd Grade Teacher." Said Nelson.

"I heard he's a softy…" said Jimbo.

That's when Sasuke-Sensei entered the room… and he didn't look happy, "Okay. Listen up! I'm sure you might have heard from my 2nd Grade Students that I'm a nice, passionate teacher… and I am… to my students but when I enter detention… I'm a real hard ass, while you're here you will experience horrible things that you would never even dream of seeing!"

"Yeah… right." Laughed Bart as the bullies laughed with him.

Sasuke stared at Bart but then shook his head, "Now... experience horror beyond horror." Said Sasuke-Sensei.

He began to from strange hand signs… and all 5 of them experiencing horrifying illusions that can't be shown due to certain reasons.

"Stop… just stop it…" cried Nelson.

I want to go back! I want to go back!" yelled Bart.

"Oh wow… this place is awesome!" yelled Dolph.

Sasuke-Sensei looked at Dolph and then performed different hand signs… his new place isn't that scary… unless you hate certain things

(Dolph's illusion)

The fiery nightmare realm began to melt away… and reformed itself into a magical land of rainbows and unicorns!

"Hello Stranger!" said a Happy Little Elf, "Welcome to out magical land!"

Dolph of course screamed.

(Out of the illusion)

Dolph began to scream "The Elves! The Elves!"

Hours later, the 5 began to leave… all of them pale at what they saw.

"I can't believe he did that! What did he do!" yelled Kearny.

"Does anyone else feel weird in the their stomach?" asked Bart.

This of course earned him punch by Nelson.

The 5 left the room, Sasuke stared at Bart and shook his head.

"He looks so much… like him… and what's that familiar presence from him… must be all in my head." He thought.

That night during dinner, Lisa walking about her school day.

"He's so amazing! During science class while talking about electricity he pulled out a light bulb and lit it up with only using his body!" said Lisa.

"I well I don't like him… he's a nut case! I think he fed us some sort of drug in detention… he made us see things!" said Bart, "And sense then my stomach had been feeling weird."

"So you're going to eat that?" asked Homer point to his meat loaf.

"I said I was feeling weird… not that I'm not hungry." Said Bart.

"D'oh!" grunted Homer.

"It's probably all in your head..." said Marge.

Somewhere… in an unknown location… that great demon fox Kyubi no Yoko chuckled in it's cage…

"So… he's in this world… and accidentally awakened me… isn't that interesting…" said Kyubi who began to laugh, "Let's just see if I can reawaken his memories…"

That night, Bart tossed and turned in his sleep…

(Dream/Inside Bart's Mind)

Bart found himself in a sewer.

"Where am I… did Homer lock me in the sewer again?"

He began to look for a way out when he went to room… he screamed was he saw… a giant monster, a fox like monster… that had 9 tails… even though it was behind a cage Bart could tell it was dangerous. Of course this monster was the Kyubi.

"My Naruto… it's been a long time… you still look the same… just with out the whisker marks… not to mention you're younger…"

"Naruto… my name isn't Naruto." Said Bart.

The demon chuckled, "Of courser you don't remember… not after the reincarnation and all… If it wasn't for that Genjutsu… then I'm I would have never woken up…" said Kyubi, "Now I'm going to give you two gifts… it's up to you what you do with it… whether it's for revenge or pranks it's up to you."

Red light seemed to seep from the cage… and into Bart, pain ripped his body and mind. Memories began to filter though his mind… happy memories, sad memories, memories of pranks, memories lionesses and memories of his death at the hands of one Sasuke Uchiha…

"Not only am I giving you your memories but also you'll be able to use your Jutsu again." Said Kyubi with a laugh.

(Outside the mind)

Bart woke up with a start and screamed…

"Shut up Bart!" yelled Homer form his room.

Bart went into the fetal position… this couldn't be real… he remembered everything…

"That stupid fox…" he muttered, "Stupid Teme…"

Bart sighed then he remembered what Kyubi said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said forming the hand signs, that's when another Bart appeared, "So I can use Justus…" he said.

The clone was dispelled, so what would he do, hide it, then again he had family with a Buddhist genius sister, he went to the next room to Lisa's room.

"Lis… Lis…" said Bart shaking Lisa, he then plugged her nose waking her up.

"Bart! It's the middle of the night!" said Lisa glaring at her brother.

"I need to tell you something very unbelievable…" said Bart, "What do you know about reincarnation?"

"Why do you want to ask?" asked Lisa staring at Bart.

"What would you do if I told you I remembered my past life." Said Bart.

Lisa stared at Bart, "Good night." She said.

"Look, I'm completely serious…" said Bart he took a breath, "Fine then talk to "Sasuke-Sensei" tomorrow… ask him about a Naruto Uzumaki."

"Fine… I will… just leave my room right now!" said Lisa.

"Okay… but you have to do it…" said Bart.

Bart lift the room and Lisa sighed, knowing that Bart would do something to her if she didn't ask.

The next morning, Lisa noticed Bart was acting weird during breakfast, he was quiet.

"What you're problem boy?" asked Homer.

"Nothing Homer…" said Bart glaring at Homer.

"You're acting funny…" said Homer.

"Yeah… I'm enjoying my family…" thought Bart angrily, "On the plus side I know that having no father is better than having you as a father most of the time…"

Lisa wondered if it has something to with what happened the night before but shrugged…

Later that day it was recess time, Sasuke-Sensei pulled out a book called "Make-out Paradise"

"No matter how many times I read it, it's always good…" said Sasuke-Sensei who began to read.

"Sasuke-Sensei…" said Lisa, "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" asked Sasuke-Sensei.

"You see… I think my brother is playing an elaborate prank on you… or me, claiming that he remembers his past life… and part of it involved you." Said Lisa.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke-Sensei.

"He wanted me ask you if you knew something named Naruto Uzumaki…" said Lisa.

Sasuke-Sensei went pale, "You're brother… he looks a little like you and has spiky blonde hair … right? He was in detention yesterday?" said Sasuke-Sensei who began to shake lightly.

"Yes… why is something wrong?" asked Lisa.

Sasuke began to cry, "I can't believe it… what are the chances?" cried Sasuke-Sensei.

"This isn't' a prank?" asked Lisa becoming concerned.

"No… there's no way this can be a prank… especially if your brother is his reincarnation… I knew it…" cried Sasuke-Sensei.

"Sasuke-Sensei… what's wrong?" asked Lisa.

Sasuke-Sensei took a breath, "Okay Lisa… since your brother already told you something I'll tell you… Naruto Uzumaki was my best friend… until… that day…"

"What happened?" asked Lisa.

He took another a breath, "What I am about tell you or show you… you must not tell any one… ever… no one would unbelievable you anyways… but it's best you keep it a secret." Said Sasuke-Sensei.

Lisa nodded, now knowing that it wasn't a Prank, but little did she know was that it much more horrifying than she would ever guess… and this was something that she wouldn't have gotten involved with.

Next Time: Sasuke tells Lisa his tragic and horrifying past meanwhile Bart decides to use Justus to perform the best prank ever. What else will happen? Find out next time!


	2. After the End

Chapter 2: After the End

Sasuke-Sensei took a breath and then looked at Lisa.

"Okay… would you like me to tell you, or show you what happened?" asked Sasuke-Sensei, "Because if I show you'll probably be mentally scared for life… because the images are brutal…"

"You should show me…" said Lisa think that he was avoiding it for his own sake.

"Thank god…" sighed Sasuke-Sensei, "My story in another world… see, I'm not from Earth but rather a different world."

"So you're an alien." Said Lisa staring Sasuke-Sensei.

"No… I'm from a different dimension…" said Sasuke-Sensei, "Anyways, you see, in my dimension, humans are able to use an energy called Chakra, every human has it, even on Earth, but people in my world have found out how it harness in my dimension creating Justus."

"Really?" asked Lisa sarcastically.

"I know you don't believe me… but here's one. Clone Jutsu!" said Sasuke-Sensei using a simple clone Jutsu.

"Amazing…" said Lisa.

Sasuke-Sensei dispelled the clone, "That's right… now as I was saying, those that use Chakra are often ninjas that come from Hidden Villages, I was part of the clan known as the Uchiha, one of them most powerful Ninja clans in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, they were known for their special Clan Only Jutsu called the Sharingan… then one day when I was just you're age, my brother slaughtered my entire clan."

"Oh my god!" cried Lisa.

"Trust me it gets worse… when he did so, he used the Mangekyo Sharingan the ultimate from of the Sharingan… the only way to obtain it is to kill you're best friend. He told me if I ever wanted to " Said Lisa, "Should I counties it only gets darker from here…"

"Of course.." said Lisa.

"Okay then…. Over the next the next few years I swore revenge and proclaimed vengeance against my brother, when I granulated the Ninja Academy we were put into teams…" said Sasuke.

"Ninja academy?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah… in my home world, reading, writhing and arithmetic aren't important…" said Sasuke, "When you're fighting enemies what would be the point."

"I guess…" said Lisa.

"When someone graduates they get put into a team with two other Genins… beginner ninja, I was put into a team with Sakura Haruno a girl who was a fan girl and Naruto Uzumaki a loud annoying prankster that always boasted about everything…" said Sasuke, "Slowly me and Naruto became like brothers… he almost pulled me away from my vengeance but thanks to Orochimaru, a twisted man offered me power beyond my wildest dreams in turn to join his village the Village Hidden in the Sound… a team consisting of Naruto and a few other ninja tired to get me back to the Village…"

"Wait… are you leaving out certain details?" asked Lisa.

"It's best I do…" said Sasuke, You don't want to know what else happened… really…"

"Okay…" said Lisa with a shrug.

"Now… during the mission to retrieve me… it ended with a one on one fight between me and Naruto… in the end… I took listened to Itachi's advice… and took the life of my best friend… and since that day… I've never been the same… I've experienced much guilt… even after I killed my brother… my life became meaningless… that's when I used the Mangekyo Sharingan to warp my self to another world, went to a poor inner-city high school got good grades where I became a tutor where I learned the joys of teaching and here I am today…" said Sasuke-Sensei.

"Okay…" said Lisa, "so… somehow Bart is the reincarnation of Naruto… but why he remember now?"

"The Genjutsu!" said Sasuke, "Of course! He's still there!"

"Who?" asked Lisa.

"You see… when Naruto… was born… the leader of our village sealed a fox demon inside him… and it must have followed his soul here giving him Naruto's memories when I accidentally awakened him…" said Sasuke-Sensei.

"Wait are you saying that Bart has a demon inside him since he was born?" asked Lisa.

"Yes…" said Sasuke-Sensei.

"I'm not surprised…" said Lisa.

"So do you believe me then?" asked Sasuke-Sensei.

"Well that whole story sound pretty far fetched… but then again you were crying… and I doubt you and Naruto would orchestrate a prank against me… then there's whole clone thing…" said Lisa, "So I don't know."

"If you still have some doubts the next few days tell me…" said Sasuke.

"Fine…" said Lisa.

Meanwhile in the bushes outside Bart laughed, "This is going to be my greatest prank ever… in this life." He said.

Sometime later during class, in the 4th grade classroom.

"And that's why students…" said Mrs. Krabappel.

Bart raised his hand…

"What is it Bart?" asked Mrs. Krabappel in a bored tone.

"I'm here! Aren't I?" asked Bart.

"Yes! I know you're here! Just stop pointing that out!" said Mrs. Krabappel.

Outside, several Bart clones were spray painting a building a colorful mural of Skinner saying "I am a wiener."… can't go against the classics. After completing it all the clones vanished, a few minutes later Groundskeeper Willie found it.

"What the!" yelled Groundskeeper Willie at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in Bart's class went to the window to see that Groundskeeper Willie had passed out.

That's when Lunch Lady Doris (and the school Nurse…) and Principal Skinner both went outside.

"Simpson!" yelled Principe Skinner.

Shortly afterwards the entire school was outside looking at the mural.

"Bart! I know it was you!" said Principal Skinner grabbing the boy.

"It wasn't him…" said Mrs. Krabappel, "I know because he kept pointing out he was there."

"That seems too perfect…" said Principal Skinner.

"Seymour, I'll talk to him…" said Sasuke-Sensei, "I've been wanting to talk to him anyways."

"Fine…" said Principal Skinner who then whispered, "Don't use any of you're untraceable drugs."

"I don't use drugs… they're horrifying illusions." Said Sasuke-Sensei.

"Sure you do…" said Principal Skinner.

"I'll show you later…" said Sasuke-Sensei.

Sasuke-Sensei grabbed Bart and brought him into the detention room.

"So you're going to use one of you're Illusions on me to et me to talk…" said Bart in a playful tone.

"No… because I know you would just break out if it… eh, Naruto…" said Sasuke-Sensei with a smirk.

"Oh, Lisa did tell you…" said Bart, "And please call me Bart… I'm not Naruto anymore…"

"Fine…" said Sasuke-Sensei.

"So I see… you're alive… that pedophile didn't use your body after all…" said Bart.

"No… I killed him, kill my brother too… di you know the Mangekyo Sharingan could be used as an interdimensional transport…" said Sasuke said with a shrug, "When I found my life meaningless I decided to other worlds…"

"Interesting…" said Bart, "So you decided to become a teacher… eventually when you get old, it's going to crush your soul…"

"Uh… yeah…" said Sasuke-Sensei who began to shift his eyes, "So… you have a family now…"

"Yeah… two younger sisters and both partners are still alive…" said Bart, "It's great having a family that cares about me… though most do the time I'm not so sure about Homer… he's good some of the time… he's a drunk, fast slob that doomed this town many times…" said Bart.

"Oh that's just silly…" said Sasuke.

Bart took out the new paper for the day, that had the headline "Near miss explosion, Homer Simpson causes it again."

"But he's there when I need him…" said Bart.

"That's good…" said Sasuke-Sensei.

That's when Principal Skinner came into the room.

"Is Bart guilty?" asked Prince Skinner.

"No Seymour, he's innocent…" said Sasuke-Sensei.

"I'll find out who did it…" mutter Principal Skinner leaving the room.

"I won't give you free passes all the time… you have to get caught some time…" said Sasuke.

"Whatever…" said Bart.

"Well we should get back to class…" said Sasuke, "One more thing…"

"What?" asked Bart.

"I know… you don't consider your self Naruto… but remember… don't reject the Naruto side of you… eventually more and more of Naruto will come out… if you reject it something bad might happen to your mind… you mind end up going insane…" said Sasuke.

Bart looked at Sasuke, "I'll keep that in mind…" said Bart.

And so both went to their restive classes, restarting a strange friendship that ended 10 years, not knowing what sort of things would happen in the future.

Next Time: After Sasuke's apartment catches on fire, Bart invites him to live with the Simpsons... oh yes, that's going to end well... What will happen? Find out next time!


	3. Sasuke Moves in

Chapter 3: Sasuke Moves in

It had been a week since Sasuke became the new teacher, things have gotten weirder at the school, a mysterious prankster had ravaged the school, using several of Bart's calling card, however due to certain reasons no one could pin on Bart (though Lisa and Sasuke knew it was Bart).

Lisa walking into school early when she saw Sasuke sleeping at his desk.

"Sasuke-Sensei?" asked Lisa waking up.

"No! No! Karin! You will not ravage me!" yelled Sasuke in his sleep.

"Sasuke!" yelled Lisa shaking him and waking him up.

"What! Oh good morning Lisa! What are you doing here early." Said Sasuke-Sensei.

"Well my mom is in one of her Earthland Realms phases again, so I had to use the computer here for my homework." Said Lisa.

"I see…" said Sasuke.

"So Teme! Why are you here?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Bart there early.

"You're here early." Said Sasuke staring at Bart.

"Actually, I'm not, this is just a clone, the real me is still in bed, I'm just here to play pranks." Said Bart or should it be Bart's clones, "It's fun that I learned that ever the Shadow Clones experiences, I'll remember." He said with a smirked remembering what Sasuke told him recently.

"Well that makes sense…" said Sasuke, "And that's none of your business why I'm here right now."

"Oh really…" said Bart's clone with a smirk, "So who's Karin? Judging by her name she from the old world."

"Well the reason I'm here is that my apartment mysteriously caught on fire and now I'm homeless." Said Sasuke avoiding the Karin question.

"Did it really mysteriously catch on fire?" asked Bart.

"I don't know what you talking about…" said Sasuke shifting his eyes.

Both of them looked at Sasuke, knowing that he did know what set his house on fire "Okay, the stove wouldn't work so I used a fire Jutsu to start it up again and it blew up… there are you happy?"

"Oh my…" said Lisa.

Bart began to laugh, "That's too perfect…"

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" yelled Sasuke glaring at Bart.

Bart stopped laughing, "Anyways maybe you can stay with my family for a while." Said Bart's clone with a smirk.

"Okay…" said Sasuke with a shrug.

"Excellent." Said Bart putting his fingers together.

That's when the clone disappeared in a puff a smoke.

"You know Naruto wasn't ever a smart ass, he was a just a prankster that really loud, obnoxious and a bit of an idiot." Said Sasuke.

"Is that so…" said Lisa, "I should be worried if I were you."

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I doubt Bart is going to tell anyone that you're going to be living with us." Said Lisa.

That afternoon, Sasuke brought all of his stuff to The Simpsons house, he ran the doorbell, Bart opened the door and dragged him inside, Bart bang to lead him to a room.

"So… where I be living?" asked Sasuke.

"The basement." Said Bart, "I really don't want my parents to know about this."

Bart opened the door and pushed Sasuke down the stairs.

"What the hell!" yelled Sasuke who began to look around, he was a very creepy clown thing…, "What is that!" he yelled out.

"It's a bed my dad made when I was two…" said Bart, "See you later…" he said with an evil laugh as he closed the door slowly.

"Geez… what did I ever do to him…" mutter Sasuke, "Oh right… the killing…"

Bart went to the TV and put on Krusty the Klown, where Itchy and Scratchy were on.

(The Itchy and Scratchy Show)

The title was shown which was Family Die then the episode began

Scratchy (dressed like Peter Griffin) was eating breakfast with his Family, who were all cats expect for Itchy who was Stewie.

"I'm suddenly reminded of the time when I played Luke Skywalker in basketball!" said Scratchy.

(Flashback)

Scratchy was playing Luke in a game of hoops, but Luke kept using the force to score.

"Oh come on Luke! I can't use the force!" whined Scratchy while Luke made another shot, "Come on!"

(End of Flashback)

Itchy suddenly took out a laser gun and vaporized Scratchy.

"Victory is mine!" shouted Itchy.

Poochie dressed like Quagmire suddenly came into the room and said "Giggity, giggity."

(End of Itchy and Scratchy)

Bart was laughing so hard when Lisa came into the room.

"Bart… did you put Sasuke in the basement." Said Lisa.

Bart stopped laughing, "Yes, yes I did…" said Bart.

"Why are you so mean to him?" asked Lisa.

"Do you want me to list the reasons?" asked Bart bitterly.

"Fine…" muttered Lisa, "Just try to be nicer to him… he really wants to make it up to him."

"Whatever…" said Bart.

Lisa left the room and went to the basement to find Sasuke unpacking.

"You know you don't have to live down here…" said Lisa.

"Well it's either here or living with Otto." Said Sasuke who then shuddered at the thought, "And besides, I really need to watch Bart… I'm worried about what going on will effect his mind."

"Yeah…" said Lisa, "Anyways, I should warn you that every second Tuesday my dad does a Hobo Check down here."

"Hobo Check? What's a Hobo Check?" asked Sasuke.

"It what he does to make sure that Hobos don't end up living here." Said Lisa with a shrug.

"Are there regularly Hobos down here?" asked Sasuke.

Lisa left the room with out saying anything.

"Okay… that doesn't sound good…" said Sasuke blinking he looked at the calendar, "That's tomorrow… Yeah… that doesn't sound good."

That night Sasuke was sleeping on the crazy clown bed, he had managed to put up a Genjutsu to make it look less scary to him… that's when he was hit by a broom.

"What the hell!" yelled Sasuke putting on his glasses.

"Get out of here Hobo!" yelled Homer.

"I'm not a Hobo! I'm Lisa's teacher! Bart let me stay here!" yelled Sasuke.

"I'm nit falling for that Hobo!" yelled Homer who began to whack him in the head with the broom

"Stop that!" yelled Sasuke.

He found a mop and blocked Homer's broom with the mop.

"So it's come to this Hobo… mop to broom!" said Homer glaring at Sasuke.

"For the last time! I'm not a Hobo!" yelled Sasuke.

The two continued to fight until Marge came into the basement holding Maggie who was crying.

"Homer stop fighting with the Hobo and throw him out already!" yelled Marge.

"I'm not a Hobo! I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I'm Lisa's teacher!" yelled Sasuke, "Bart let me live here! I've been trying to say that! The whole time!"

"Bart! Lisa! Get down here!" yelled Homer.

Marge sighed and shook her head while Sasuke looked at her and asked "Is he like this all the time?"

Sometime later they met at the kitchen table, Bart and Lisa managed to straiten things out about Sasuke.

"So… you don't have a place to stay?" asked Marge.

"No, but I have a job, and I get paid a tiny bit extra since I head up detention at the school, so I can easily pay for rent." Said Sasuke.

"So you won't be a freeloader?" asked Homer staring at Sasuke.

"I just offered to pay for rent, which means I give you money to live here. I can also baby-sit when you need someone." Said Sasuke staring at Homer.

"Whoo hoo!" cheered Homer, "You can use the Rumpus Room."

Everyone looked at each other.

"We have a rumpus room?" asked Lisa.

"It's that room over there…" said Homer point to the door in the hallway.

Bart opened the door and said "What do you know? We do have a rumpus room." He said.

Later Sasuke was moving a bed into his new bedroom.

"Need help?" asked Bart.

"No I got it." Said Sasuke who stared at Bart, "Did you know that Homer would be willing to put me up if I agreed to pay rent?"

"Do you know how many freeloaders we have had in this house? You would only be the 2nd that would rent out a room." Said Bart with a shrug.

"Wait? 2nd… who was the first?" asked Sasuke.

"Some guy named Roy…" said Bar with a shrug.

"Why did you had me live in the basement?" asked Sasuke glaring at Bart.

"I just wanted to push you down the stars and have Homer smack you with a broom." Said Bart.

"I hate you…" muttered Sasuke.

Bart only laughed as he walked out the room… one thing was for sure, things are going to get very interesting with Sasuke living with the Simpsons.

Next Time: Homer is being haunted by a ghost, who is this "4th Hoagie"? What does it have to with Bart? Meanwhile Sasuke has to baby-sit Maggie... humor ensues!


	4. The 4th “Hoagie”

A/N: Well I don't know why I didn't update this one sooner, but I finally did as part of the overhaul...

And as usual I will reminds you if I haven't updated a story as part of the overhaul please request something. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: The 4th "Hoagie"

In another dimension, it was the realm of the Shimigami… not those Shimigami from Bleach… the ones from Death Note… or the type from Full Moon… or the ones from Risky Safety… let's face it… there's a lot of anime dealing with Shimigami. No this was one that that the 4th Hokage Summoned to seal the demon fox, and the one the 3rd Hokage summoned to unsuccessfully seal Orochimaru.

"So Naruto's reincarnation remembers… and he has a family… perhaps his new father could use the help." Said the Shimigami who then vomited up Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage… and a pair of arms.

"I'm out?" asked Minato, "Why are there a set of dismembered arms next to me?"

"Those go back." said the Shimigami eating the arms back up.

"I don't want to know." said Minato staring at the Shimigami.

"I have released after over 20 years for a reason!" called out the Shimigami.

"What is it?" asked Minato.

"You will haunt the father of your son's reincarnation to make him a better father." said Shimigami.

"Naruto's dead?" asked Minato in shock.

"I'm afraid so." said the Shimigami.

Minato shook his head… "I can't believe it." said Minato.

"His reincarnation has remember his past life due to the combination of someone using a Genjutsu in a world they don't exists and the demon fox." explained the Shimigami, "I would like you to help his current life's father become a better dad."

"Is he that bad?" asked Minato blinking.

"Let's watch." said the Shimigami.

They began to watch various things that Homer had done… the last thing was of course the times when he fell down the Gorge.

"You are aware the last one was him being a good father? Right?" asked Minato.

"Yeah… but I like that footage." said the Shimigami.

"I see…" muttered Minato.

"Now only Homer and people under certain conditions will be able to see you." said the Shimigami.

"Under certain conditions?" asked Minato.

"People with the three great Dojutsus, really, really drunk or almost died from suicide." said the Shimigami, "You might want to avoid Moe's…"

"Okay…" said Minato.

"Now go forth Minato and change his life." said the Shimigami.

"Alright." said Minato.

And so in the dead of night the ghost of Minato appeared in Marge and Homer's bedroom.

"Homer Simpson!" called out Minato.

Homier woke up and looked around then screamed in a girly "Ahh! A Ghost!"

Homer hid under his covers, "Homer Simpson! I am Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage!"

"The 4th Hoagie? What's the 4th Hoagie?" asked Homer.

"I said Hokage! Not Hoagie!" yelled Minato.

"Right Hoagie." said Homer with a nod.

Minato slapped his forehead, "Whatever." he mutter, "However I came here with a grim message! Become a better father or I will continue to haunt you!"

Minato disappeared leaving Homer shaking.

The next morning at breakfast, Homer was explaining the night before.

"Last night I vested by the ghost of the 4th Hoagie!" yelled Homer standing up while everyone ate dinner.

"Whew I'll say." said Bart waving his hand across his face.

"Why you little!" yelled Homer who began to strangle Bart.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation." said Lisa, "How drunk were you last night?"

"I don't know." said Homer.

"I believe him." said Sasuke.

"Really thank you." said Homer.

"Yes, when I was nothing but a punk teenager a met a mysterious ghost girl who gave me the power to fight evil sprits." said Sasuke.

"Oh really…" said Homer, "Wait a second, you're messing with my head aren't you?"

"Gee… you just figured it out." said Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"I'm raising your rent!" yelled Homer.

"We're not raising his rent." said Marge.

"D'oh!" yelled Homer.

"Oh by the way Sasuke, can you take of Maggie this afternoon?" asked Marge.

"Sure, of course I would." said Sasuke.

Maggie looked at Sasuke… she began to give him a dirty look. She didn't like Sasuke.

"Why is Maggie staring at me." said Sasuke.

Sometime later at the plant, Homer was sleeping when Minato once again appeared.

"Homer Simpson! Repent!" yelled Minato.

Homer woke up and began to look around, "What! What! I'm working!" yelled Homer.

"I'm haunting you Homer! Become a better father!" yelled Minato pointing at Homer.

"Why are you haunting me 4th Hoagie!" yelled Homer.

"It's 4th Hokage! And that's on a need to know basis… and you don't need to know." said Minato who disappeared.

That's when Minato disappeared…

"Why can't I just be haunted by someone cool… not some lame guy calling himself a Hoagie." muttered Homer.

Meanwhile at the Simpson house, Marge left the house with the kids in Sasuke's care.

"Oh Maggie… you're so cute." said Sasuke doting upon Maggie.

That's when Maggie punched Sasuke in the face.

"What the!" yelled Sasuke as Maggie climbed out his arms.

"What happened?" asked Lisa as she and Bart came into the room.

"Maggie punched me and escaped." said Sasuke rubbing where she had punched him.

"You better hope she don't have a toy gun on her." said Bart.

"Why?" asked Sasuke blinking.

They went into the Hall way for Maggie to have a Nerf gun in her hand was shooting it at Sasuke's head.

"I see." said Sasuke blinking.

That's when she shot a ball sized rock at Sasuke which caused him to topple over.

"What the hell!" yelled Sasuke.

"How many people have you killed?" asked Lisa.

"Just three… why?" asked Sasuke getting up.

"Babies can sense when someone's well not trust worthy." said Lisa.

"You're going to try to kill me again, aren't you?" asked Bart.

"I'm here to start a new life as a teacher and that's that." said Sasuke.

"Maybe we can calm Maggie down." said Lisa.

"Yeah… let's." said Sasuke who then passed out because of his head injury.

Meanwhile Homer was with one of his loves, doughnuts.

"Mmm… Doughnuts." drooled Homer.

"Homer Simpson!" yelled Minato appearing to Homer.

"Can't talk not, eating." mumbled Homer who ate more.

Minato slapped his forehead.

Back at the Simpson house. Sasuke was covered in in suction darts and with his pants wet. Lisa was holding Maggie who was glaring at Sasuke harshly.

"Okay… how is Maggie a dead shot." said Sasuke.

"She just is…" said Bart with a shrug, "Did you know she's the one that shot Mr. Burns."

"She was… but why does it seem like she shot more people than before?" asked Sasuke.

Maggie took out her pacifier and said something baby talk.

"I also shot the mean men after bald mommy." said the nearby baby translator.

"I forgot we even had that thing." said Bart.

"Now we know who shot the mobsters that time." said Lisa.

""you know I have a theory." said Sasuke.

He picked up Maggie and held her up, "You hate me and you don't know why." said Sasuke.

Maggie once again punched him.

"Well what's your theory." said Lisa.

"You know… just never mind. I just thinks she hates me." said Sasuke.

Fortunately that's when Marge came home.

"She wasn't too much trouble, was she Sasuke?" asked Marge who then looked at Sasuke condition realizing that Maggie shot him up a lot with her toy guns.

"If you want to… you can raise my rent. I don't think I can baby sit her again." said Sasuke.

Maggie smirked as she adjusted her ribbon… it was the only way for her to her best buddy to be a baby sitter… after all none was a better baby sitter than Moe.

Meanwhile Homer was driving to Moe's when once again the ghost of the 4th Hoagie appeared to me.

"You must become a better father!" yelled Minato.

"Why are you even haunting me?" asked Homer.

"You're not scared any more… are you?" asked Minato.

"Not a chance." said Homer.

"The reason I'm haunting you is because I really wanted to get out of the afterlife I dug myself into." said Minato, "I didn't go to heaven, hell, or reincarnated, no! I had to seal myself into a death god's stomach… sure it's okay since the other Hokages joined me but still! It's god awful! No pun intended."

"So from your inferring, you had a choice, haunt me or go though hell." said Homer.

"Pretty much,." said Minato.

"Want to come to Moe's with me?" asked Homer.

"sure why not." said Minato.

The two went to Moe's where Homer was drinking a beer.

"Hey Homer… what's with the ghost?" asked Moe.

"You can see him/me?" asked both Homer and Minato.

"Yeah… it happened a few years ago, almost died from one of my "accidents"." said Moe using air quote with the word "accident".

"He's haunting me to become a better father." said Homer.

"So what will be ghost boy?" asked Moe.

"You have any sake?" asked Minato.

"Here you go." said Moe taking out a bottle of sake, "Ghosts drink free by the way."

"Thanks." said Minato.

After a while the two began to get drunk.

"You know we have the same son… in a way. My kid was murdered and he was reborn as your kid (hic)." said Minato.

"That is so weird… if you want to raise him… you can…" said Homer.

"No… no… he'll hate me than you." said Minato.

That's when both of them passed out drunk.

Moe shook his head…

"Why is it always the ghosts that have the most problems." said Moe shaking his head.

"You're one to talk Moe." said the ghost of Abe Lincoln who happened to be at the bar.

"I'm getting tittered of what you have to say." muttered Moe.

And so Homer and Minato began to their bizarre friendship of ghost and man… fortunately they forgot the conversation about Bart and his soul… so it wouldn't be that awkward.

Next Time: Sasuke decides to use the transformation Jutsu to pose as a 10 year old so he can hang out with Bart. Unfortunately this causes problems when he quickly becomes much more cooler than Bart. However Bart gets revenge when he uses Sasuke's weakness against him... fan girls! What will happen? find out next time!


End file.
